Chat Room of Vampires, Butt Jokes and Randomness!
by Little Miss Umbreon
Summary: A chat room for our favourite vampires! Rose, Lissa, Christian, Adrian and cameo's of old friends! R&R! After BloodPromise, T for safety.
1. Sexism!

**Hey guys and girls! I keep seeing all of those msn conversations about twilight, Pokémon etc., and I decided, Hey, I should do a VampAcadamy msn convo!! Eek! Yeah, it's gonna be random, yes, there will be craziness. So, its after Blood Promise and couples will be LissaChristian, RoseAdrian/Dimitri, and will include some of the other characters!! Enjoy!**

_**

* * *

Vamp_Princess has logged on. (**Lissa**)**_

_**FireBreather06 has logged on. (**Christian**)**_

_**Dead-Sexi-Biatch has logged on.(**Rose**)**_

_**Sex machine has logged on.(**Adrian**)**_

_Dead-Sexi-Biatch-_ oh dear god...

_Sex machine-_ Oh yeah baby. I am teh sexmachine!!

_Dead-Sexi-Biatch-_ Adrian, I hope ur not getting it on with any other girls!! i will kick ur ass!

_Sex machine_- ur the only girl for me, rosie-poo!

_FireBreather06_- and you say wer lovey-dovey...

_Vamp_Princess_- Did you seriously... ohmygod... did you just... call Rose... Rosie-poo??

_Sex machine_- wats wrong?

_FireBreather06_- *giggle*

_Vamp_Princess_- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

_FireBreather06_- wat???? IS SOMEONE IN UR ROOM!!?? IMMA COMING!!

_Vamp_Princess_- Christian! Stop!

_FireBreather06_- huh?

_Vamp_Princess_- I wasn't screaming because of anyone in my room, it's just... hehe... you _giggled._

_Dead-Sexi-Biatch_- LOL

_Sex machine_- i feel embarrassed to b in ur vicinity, ozera

_FireBreather06_- guys, its just how i laughed. jeez...

_Vamp_Princess_- NO! NEVER NEVER NEVER NEVER NEVER NEVER NEVER NEVER **EVER** GIGGLE!!

_FireBreather06_- ...

_Sex machine_- GUYS CHUCKLE, GIRLS GIGGLE!!

_Dead-Sexi-Biatch_- NOW UR BEING SEXIST!!!!!!

_Sex machine_- ur sticking up for ozera?

_Dead-Sexi-Biatch_- NO! IM STICKING UP 4 WOMENS RIGHTS!!

_Vamp_Princess_- Guys-

_Dead-Sexi-Biatch_- SEE!? NOW THE FIRST WORD U SAID WAS RELATED 2 A MAN!!

_Vamp_Princess_- But I just meant-

_Dead-Sexi-Biatch_- EVEN UR SIDING WITH THE MEN!!

_Vamp_Princess_- ROSE!! MEN ARE ALLOWED TO HAVE DIFFERENT PERSONALITIES AS WELL AS WOMEN!! JUST IGNORE IT!

_Dead-Sexi-Biatch-_... u realise ur the one who like, panicked...

_Vamp_Princess_- oh...

_FireBreather06_- OH! MY MUFFINS ARE READY!!

**FireBreather06 is away and may not reply.**

_Sex machine_- ...

_Dead-Sexi-Biatch_- somehow, i new that boy was meant 2 b a girl...

_Vamp_Princess_- *twitch*

_** Sex machine has logged off.**_

_**Dead-Sexi-Biatch has logged off.**_

_**Vamp_Princess has logged off.**_

_FireBreather06_- HEYY, IM BACK!! oh... wer did every body go?

_**KillerOnTheLoose has logged on.(**Take a wild guess!**)**_

_FireBreather06_- dude, who the fudge are you?

_KillerOnTheLoose_- You're going to die, Ozera.

_FireBreather06_- did someone forget to take ther mood pills this morning?

_KillerOnTheLoose_- Where is my Roza?

_FireBreather06_- (*mumbles* retard) HEY, WANNA A MUFFIN?

_KillerOnTheLoose_- Ozera, are you sure you're a guy?

_FireBreather06_- How dare you!? *slap*

_**FireBreather06 has logged off.**_

_KillerOnTheLoose_-... What. The. Fudge.

_**KillerOnTheLoose has logged off.**_

_**JailbaitJill14 has logged on.(**Jill**)**_

_JailbaitJill14_- I'm sure this was the room Chris said!

_JailbaitJill14_- *sigh* Chris...

_**JailbaitJill14 has logged off.**_

**

* * *

**

**Alrighty!! Uh, Review your opinions, PLEASE!! Even if you hate it!!**

**x**

**Little-Miss-Umbreon**


	2. STALKER!

**OMG Thank you to all those people who reviewed!! 5 already!! I feel special :D.**

**On with teh chapter!**

_**

* * *

Vamp_Princess has logged on.**_

_**FireBreather06 has logged on.**_

_FireBreather06- _Heyy sexay thang!

_Vamp_Princess- _Heyy bbe.

_FireBreather06- _So watcha doin tonite??

_Vamp_Princess- _Practising with Adrian.

_FireBreather06- _hehe... do u no how dirty that sounds?

_Vamp_Princess- _Idiot.

_**Sex machine has logged on.**_

_Sex machine- _RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!!!!

_FireBreather06- _well, hello to u 2.

_Sex machine- _RUN!!!!!!

_Vamp_Princess- _Why?

_**Dead-Sexi-Biatch has logged on.**_

_Dead-Sexi-Biatch- _WAZZZZUUUPPP!?

_Sex machine- _Thats y.

_Dead-Sexi-Biatch- _Adrian! u no how much i freakin luv u!!!! U 2 LIZZZAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

_FireBreather06- _wat the fudge hav u done to her??

_Sex machine- _Well, we found a stash of chilli pretzels, vodka, chicken soup and spirits. rose here mixed em all together.

_Dead-Sexi-Biatch- _damn right bitch!

_Vamp_Princess- _Rose, I'm coming to your room.

_Dead-Sexi-Biatch- _NOOOOO!! MY PRECIOUS!!

_Vamp_Princess- _uh, okay.... I'm still coming.

_**Vamp_Princess has logged off.**_

_Dead-Sexi-Biatch- _SUGAR! OHHH HONEY HONEY!!! U IS MEH CANDY GIRL!!!

_**Dead-Sexi-Biatch has logged off.**_

_Sex machine-_ What...

_FireBreather06-_ The...

_Sex machine-_ F-...

_FireBreather06- -_ IRE TRUCK!!!!!!

_Sex machine- _I hate being left alone with you.

_FireBreather06- _im offended!

_Sex machiene- _Good.

_**KillerOnTheLoose has logged on.**_

_KillerOnTheLoose- _IMMA FIREN MA LAZAR! BLAAARRGGGGGGG!!

...........

Sex machine- sure... freak...

FireBreather06- ARGH HE GOT MEH!

_Sex machine_- im leavin.

_FireBreather06_- same... IMMA GO PLAY WITH MY BARBIES, WANNA JOIN?

_KillerOnTheLoose_- EEEKKKKK!!!!! ID LOVE 2!!

_FireBreather06-_ U SHARE MY PASSION!!

_Sex machiene_- *sigh* surrounded by idiots.

_**Sex machine has logged off.**_

_FireBreather06- _DONT DISRESPECT ART!

_KillerOnTheLoose- _Where are you?

_FireBreather06- _AHHHHH!! STALKER!!

_**FireBreather06 has logged off.**_

_KillerOnTheLoose- oh.. ok...._

_**Vamp_Princess has logged on.**_

_**Dead-Sexi-Biatch has logged on.**_

_**(BOTH): **_BLARGGGGGGGG!! IMMA FIRIN MA LAZAR!!

_KillerOnTheLoose- _I ALREADY SAID THAT!!

_Vamp_Princess- _Who is this? *twitches from sugar rush*

_KillerOnTheLoose- _Rose?

_Dead-Sexi-Biatch- _BUT IM ROSE!

_KillerOnTheLoose- _ROZA!!

_Dead-Sexi-Biatch- STALKER!!!!_

_**Dead-Sexi-Biatch has logged off.**_

_**Vamp_Princess has logged off.**_

_KillerOnTheLoose- _Stalker...?

_**KillerOnTheLoose has logged off**_

**

* * *

YAY Two chapters in two days!! :D I'm just feeling so happy.**

**All opinions welcome!**

**x**

**Little Miss Umbreon**


End file.
